Mix
:Were you looking for the restaurant? A Mix is when two Mixels combine with each other to help them in different situations. Combine two Mixels and get twice the power. The first Mixel will be the dominant character or controller of the Mix, while the other Mixel will give it extra powers to help solve a particular problem. List of Mixes Cartoon The Mixes in this list are divided by their dominant Mixel. Click them to visit the page for the respective Mix, and see their background, abilities, at times, more images of the Mix. LEGO These are Mixes made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are real Mixes and appear in the cartoon. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official mixes that LEGO made. Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_1|Series 1 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_2|Series 2 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_3|Series 3 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_4|Series 4 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_5|Series 5 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_6|Series 6 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_7|Series 7 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_8|Series 8 Mix/LEGO_Mixes/Series_9|Series 9 Trivia *Cubits are always needed to Mix in the cartoon, but they were not in any LEGO sets until Gurggle was released. However, it is possible to make LEGO Cubits, as they are shown in stopmotion videos. *Two Mixels can Mix multiple times, making different looking Mixes with the same powers. Mixels can also do this without the Cubit while two Mixels are mixed, as shown in Bar B Cubes. *There is an annual Mix Festival, as seen in Epic Comedy Adventure. *The dominant Mixel controls the voice. Most of the time, the dominant Mixel is the one whose appearance is factors into the Mix the most. *The first Mix that appeared in cartoon form was the Seismo & Zorch Mix in Coconapple. *Kraw has the most cartoon Mixes, having fifteen in total. **Burnard, however, holds the record for Mixing the most times in only one episode. *Cartoon Mixes involving two members of the same tribe first appeared in Mixel Moon Madness, as seen with the Burnard & Meltus Mix. *Mixels of opposite ability tribes have less Mix variations, like Frosticon and Infernite Mixes and Flexer and Electroid Mixes. Mixes of tribes who are opposite of each other tend to have unique abilities. *The Gobba and Kraw dancer Mix is the only Mix that has appeared in more than one episode. **The Gobba/Kraw Mix has the most variations out of any other Mix so far in the cartoon. This is due to most of them being shown in Vaudeville Fun. *Some Mixes have the ability to gain clothing and props that the Mixels combining them lack, most often for ones that have abilities based on talents. *Starting with Mixel Moon Madness, Mixes are voiced by both Mixels at the same time, with their voices overlapping. *Mixels without official Mix instructions on the LEGO website are instead packaged with a Nixel. *Mixes between nearly any two Mixels are possible to be made in Mixels Rush. *As shown in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Mixels can Mix with more than two other Mixels, even if they are not part of the same tribe. *According to King Nixel, Mixels have to get along for a successful Mix to work. *As seen in Every Knight Has Its Day, wildlife can also mix. *According to the Narrator in Every Knight Has Its Day, mixing all started when some sort of "great Mixel" said "a Mixel's got to Mix." *No Mixes containing Series 9 Mixels appeared in the show. *All the series from the final year only had two LEGO Mix designs released. Gallery See also *Max *Murp Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixels Category:LEGO Category:Mixing, So That's How It's Done! Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mixamals Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Mixopolis